wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Aimée Kelly
Aimée Kelly is a British actress born on July 8th 1993 in Newcastle. She is best known for playing her character Maddy Smith in Series 1 and Series 2 of Wolfblood. She made her screen debut aged 16 playing the lead in feature film Sket. The film premiered as part of the 55th BFI London Film Festival. For her performance, Aimee was nominated for Best British Newcomer at the LFF Awards. View the Aimée Kelly Gallery Filmography About Kelly lead the cast in CBBC's new fantasy TV drama series of Wolfblood in the role of Maddy Smith, which led her to be nominated for the 2013 BAFTA Kid's Vote for Children's performer. However, she lost to Bobby Lockwood, her fellow cast mate who plays Rhydian Morris. Kelly made her debut feature role as the lead role of Kayla in the film Sket (also with Effie Woods who played the police Kate Marshall). The film premiered as part of the 55th BFI London Film Festival. For her performance, Aimee was nominated for Best British Newcomer at the LFF Awards. Sket has also been released on DVD and Blu-Ray. Trivia * As a child and still as a young adult, her favorite singers were late 90s/early 00s pop group, S Club 7 *She has a fraternal twin named Katie *Her favorite story when she was younger was 'My Naughty Little Sister' by Dorothy Edwards and 'Z For Zachariah.' *She currently lives in Los Angeles, California (but is based in London). *She does not have any tattoos because her mother won't let her, however she stated she wouldn't anyway as she has a fear of needles *She describes her twin as "tall, blonde, big boobs, paler skin, blue eyes, completely different - but I'm always stealing her stuff." * Her new fan mail address is ' 'Aimee Kelly, The Gersh Agency, inc. 9465 Wilshire Blvd 6th Floor Beverly Hills, CA 90212 USA'' * She can speak French & German * She attended Sacred Heart Grammar School, which was where her English teacher persuaded her to go further in performing arts. She also did extra-curricular drama lessons at the Sage Academy of Performing Arts (along with her twin, Katie.) Then applied to take A levels at Tring Park School for the Performing Arts (where Louisa Connolly-Burnham also attended) *At the age of 15 she decided to wanted to pursue a career in acting *She has a pet dog named Nancy *Her twin, Katie, is a model *She used to work as a waitress in a bar and a shop assistant *If she didn't have a job in acting, she would love to have a job in scuba diving *She supports her home football team, Newcastle United *Gabrielle Green's birthday is also the 8th of July *Elephants are one of her favorite animal, *Her favorite lesson in school was Drama *Her inspirations are Lindsey Lohan and Robert De Niro *Her idol is Natalie Portman and says she is obsessed with her and finds everything she does inspirational *One of her other talents as well as acting, is singing *She sometimes does #AskAimee on Twitter. *Her favorite thing about filming Wolfblood was the cast and crew *Her favorite movie is Leon: The Professional *She had a pet hamster called Billy and gave it to Louisa Connolly-Burnham. *Her English teacher persuaded her to become an actress *She used to have braces when she was younger *She was in a small scene in 'The Inbetweeners Movie' *At the age of 13 she appeared in CBBC's TV series 'Raven' as warrior Melka *She had a small role opposite Ashley Walters in the 2011 film Sket. *She was nominated 'Best British Newcomer' at the British Film Institute, for her role as Kayla in 'Sket' *She auditioned for the role of Mini McGuiness in 'Skins', however she lost to Freya Mavor *She ships Maddian and said, "As soon as I read the scripts, I knew they were meant to be together" *She thinks the most awkward thing that happened on set, was when they had a cake fight. *She said that the similarities and differences between her and Maddy is that she's not as brave as Maddy, and that they have different styles. *She thinks the worst thing about filming Wolfblood, is that they sometimes have to get up at as early as 5:00am in the morning. *Her worst scent is the smell of petrol, she thinks it smells disgusting. *Two of her other favorite CBBC programs are Friday Download and Tracy Beaker. *When she and Bobby did running scenes in Wolfblood, sometimes they fell over because of the wet conditions. *If she didn't play Maddy, she would of liked to be one of the three K's. *If she had a pet female wolf, she would name it 'Tara' or 'Wolfy'. *Her favorite doctor from 'Doctor Who' is David Tennant. *She says Bobby was hired to keep her in line. * Kelly stated that she couldn't pursue Maddy because she was busy studying at university * She and Bobby presented one of the RTS (Royal Television Society) awards in 2012 External Links * * United Agents * Spotlight Resume * Famous Birthdays Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses Category:Wolfblood Category:Females